A Love That Cannot Be Told
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: Five years ago, a war broke out between the two after worlds, Heaven and Hell. To this very day, that same bloody war is still alive. A couple’s love cannot be known to any one for they are in love with their own enemy. [InuxKag]


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

War between Heaven and Hell

Prologue: How They Met

* * *

A young lady that was dressed in the most elegant, silk dress that anyone could ever see was being dragged down the main halls by a gentleman who was wearing armor. "Princess Kagome, you must go in here and hide before those bastards come after you." One of Kagome's bodyguards told her, but before she could enter the dark room, he was stabbed right before her eyes.

"No Hiroshi!" Kagome screamed as she knelt down next to her dying bodyguard. "Please don't die. Just wait here, so I can fetch someone to help you." Kagome spoke, hoping he won't die.

"Princess Kagome, please forget about me. Save yourself from these horrid beasts; do not let them take you away. Just remember that I will always be by you in spirit." Hiroshi told her as she grasped his hand.

"Keh, you damn angels are too easy; I would like an angel who is actually a challenge." Inuyasha smirked as he licked his bloody claws. "So you must be the princess of Heaven, are you not?" Inuyasha said.

"Please don't kill me." Kagome plead as she whispered to Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him; tears were sliding down her silk skinned face. Her brown orbs met with his golden ones. 'His eyes…I have never seen any demon with golden eyes; they are so beautiful.' Kagome gasped as she saw two triangular shaped ears on top of his head. 'They are so cute! Wait…I shouldn't be thinking about these things, he just killed Hiroshi. But I want to touch them so bad.'

"What? Wait, you don't have to cry about it. I just cannot stand girls crying." Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kagome. "Look, I won't kill you. Okay? Just stop crying!" Inuyasha gasped at his own words. 'Why am I telling her that I won't kill her? My whole mission was to kill her!'

"How can I stop crying if someone like you is going to kill me?" Kagome cried out. Kagome felt a warm palm against her right cheek. 'What is he doing?' Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha wiped away her fallen tears. 'What is happening to me? Why am I feeling all these emotions?' "Don't worry about a thing, I promise that I won't hurt you." 'Damn to hell, I got to stop being nice to her! I am the prince of Hell; I shouldn't be acting so nice to an angel like her especially if she is a princess!'

'I don't get it, why is he being so nice to me? Demons aren't supposed to be nice! But then again, why do I feel like I don't need to be afraid of him…it's like I can trust him with my heart, even though he just killed Hiroshi.' Kagome leaned a little bit closer to Inuyasha, and gave him a peck on his cheek and whisper to his ear. "Thank you."

Inuyasha blushed. "You shouldn't be kissing a demon, you know." Inuyasha smirked as he tried to cover his blush. Kagome's head shot up and backed away from him, but before she could move any farther Inuyasha quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "But what's really confusing me right now is how an angel, like you, make me feel all these emotions that I never felt before."

Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red at his last sentence. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a gentle kiss; he opened his mouth and licked Kagome's lips asking for an entrance. Kagome opened her mouth, just when she opened her mouth Inuyasha's tongue slid in and started exploring inside her mouth.

The gentle kiss became more passionate as the time passed by, and then finally ended the heated kiss by lack of air. Kagome opened her eyes and breathe heavily. "That was amazing; but I don't even know your name."

"It's Inuyasha, prince of Hell." Inuyasha told her, he was too breathing heavily from the kiss. 'What the fuck am I doing? I wasn't supposed to kiss her, this is going all wrong!' Inuyasha looked into her brown orbs. He wanted second round but his mind told him no, while his heart was telling him yes.

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. "You are the prince of Hell? This can't be true, it just can't." Kagome said to herself. 'Why did he have to be the prince of Hell? Father would be furious if he finds out that I kissed him, he would be angrier if he finds out that I have feelings for a demon, no less a prince.' Kagome gasped again. 'Did I just say that I have feelings for him? This cannot be happening to me, please let this be a nightmare.'

"Look, can you just say something instead of repeating what I had already told you." Inuyasha said, but Kagome didn't reply. 'She's looks like she's deep in thought; I wonder what she is thinking about. God, she looks so beautiful. No, I can't be having deep feelings for her.' Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you even listening to me?"

Kagome snapped out of her deep thinking. "Huh?" Kagome asked. 'This is not good, not good at all. What can I say to him? Does he have any feelings for me? He did tell me that he was feeling emotions that he never felt before, so does that mean he does have feelings for me?'

"Just forget about it. So what were you thinking about, princess?" Inuyasha asked. 'Why does she make me feel all different? She's supposed to be dead by now, not alive and answering my questions!'

"Oh, I was just wondering what my father will think if he finds out that I kissed the prince of Hell, that's all." Kagome respond. 'And if he found out that I am falling in love with you, even if we just met today. But it seems like eternity.'

"Oh shit, what if my father finds out? I'll never hear the end of it from Sesshoumaru if he found out." Inuyasha said. 'But what would mother think about this? Will she side with father and Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha began shaking his head trying to get rid of all his thoughts. "This is just great. I'm supposed to kill you, but now it seems like I am falling for you." Inuyasha muttered to himself, but loud enough that Kagome could hear.

Kagome was in shock. 'He's falling for me?' "Did you just day that…you are falling for me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was pacing around.

'Fuck, did I just say that out loud? Damn it to hell, this is not going as planned. What am I suppose to say to her?' Inuyasha stop pacing and walk towards Kagome. "Umm…about what I just said it's true." Inuyasha began fidgeting with his claws. "I think I am falling for you. No girl has ever made me feel this way."

'I can't believe it is true!' Kagome walk closer to Inuyasha and place her hand on his cheek. "To tell you the truth, I think I am falling for you too. I'm just like you, no guy has ever made me feel this way either." Kagome took her hand away and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her lips gently. "This is all wrong; we aren't supposed to love each other. My father would kill me if he found out that I am in love with the princess of Heaven."

Kagome smiled. "Same with my father, as for my mother…she'll probably faint when she finds out. I just hope that they won't ever find out. Even if this may cost us our lives, I'll never stop feeling this way about you."

"You are so beautiful, I just wish that time would stop and we can be together like this forever. And that this war can just end." Inuyasha said whispering into her ear. Inuyasha felt her nod against his chest. "I'm afraid that it is time we say our good byes. My parents must be wondering where I am by now."

Kagome look up. "What about me? Your whole mission was to kill me, what would you say to them?" Kagome asked hoping she won't cause any trouble for her Inuyasha. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Inuyasha smiled, he was glad that she was worried about him. "Don't worry, I'll just tell my parents that I couldn't find you, because your bodyguard must have placed you in a secret hiding spot." Inuyasha told Kagome. "I'll be just fine." Inuyasha placed a gentle yet passionate kiss onto Kagome's lips. "Good bye for now, my angel." With that Inuyasha flew away to returned to his home, Hell.

There he was greeted by his loyal friend, Miroku. "Welcome back, Inuyasha. Did you slay the princess?" Miroku asked seeing how his friend wasn't covered in any blood of the angels'. "So tell me what happened."

"Well, it all began when I met her." Inuyasha said to Miroku. After ten minutes, Inuyasha was finally done telling his story of how he met Kagome. "So that's the end of the story. I don't even know how it really started, but after I kissed her, I knew I was falling for her."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, never in a million years have he thought that Inuyasha, the person who swore never to fall in love, was in love with the princess of Heaven. "Inuyasha, are you crazy? You fell in love with our enemy. More likely your father's rival's daughter!" Miroku exclaimed. "What will you do when your father finds out? No doubt, but kill you." Miroku started pacing back and forth around Inuyasha's room.

"Miroku, would you just shut the hell up! He's not going to find out; nobody knows this except for you. I only told this to one person and that is you. And stop pacing around; your feathers are going to get all over my floor." Inuyasha told him. "Nobody will ever find out." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Hey mutt-face, your parents would like to speak with you." Kouga, one of Inuyasha's rival, yelled. "And I mean now."

"Oh great…" Inuyasha said to himself. "Miroku, I'll be back in a minute." Inuyasha flew over to his parents' room. "Hello father. Hello mother." Inuyasha greeted his parents. He walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Are you starting to feel any better, mother?"

"Thank you for caring about my health, and yes I am feeling a lot better." His mother, Izayoi, replied. "Welcome back, dear. How was your trip to that dreaded place called Heaven?" Izayoi asked him. Inuyasha stood up and knelt down on the floor in front of his parents.

"So, Inuyasha, did you kill the princess?" His father, Inutaisho, asked his son. He hoped that his son did, so that his kingdom could defeat Heaven while they are grieving over their dead princess. "Tell me, Inuyasha."

'Shit, why does that have to be the first thing they ask when I just came back.' "About that…I didn't get a chance to kill her, father. For her bodyguard, the one I have killed had hidden her somewhere, before I could have killed her." Inuyasha told his parents, he hoped that they believed his white lie. "I am very sorry, father, that I couldn't accomplish my mission."

"I see…" Inutaisho said to himself. "Well, I guess taking over can wait. During the next couple of days, you will be going back to Heaven and kill her. Take it as a chance to redeem yourself."

Inuyasha felt his blood boil. "Yes, father." With that Inuyasha fled from the room and flew back to his room, where Miroku is waiting for him. When he had arrived to his room, he opened his door and slammed it shut.

"I take it, that your conversation with your parents didn't go to well?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sat down on his bed with a huff. "Come on, spit it out. What did your parents say to you?"

"My father is going to send me over to Heaven in a couple of days, and that time he is expecting me to kill her!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Why do all the bad things happen to me? Why do I have to stuffer this torture?'

"Hmm…this is indeed a problem." 'Maybe if I asked Lord Inutaisho if I could accompany Inuyasha and help him finish the rest of the angels while we are at it. In other words, I can probably find an angel for myself.' Miroku thought to himself. "Yes this would be perfect." Miroku muttered.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked his friend. "And what do you mean 'this would be perfect'?" But Miroku wasn't paying any attention to him, he keep thinking about what was going to happen if he does find an angel of his own. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Inuyasha yelled, he was getting annoyed that Miroku wouldn't even pay attention to him, when it is his time of need.

"Huh? What did you say, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked coming back into reality. "Oh yes, I was thinking about accompanying you for your trip to Heaven. I mean, after what had happen their security are probably even greater." Miroku told Inuyasha his plan.

"That might work! You actually are good for something." Inuyasha said happily at Miroku's idea as he gave Miroku a hard slap on his back.

"Oww! And you take that back, I am good for many things." Miroku said defending himself. "You shouldn't doubt me so much, my brain can work wonders." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Yeah…sure. Like what? The only thing else you are good at is asking all the girls to bear your child." Inuyasha smirk. "And I really don't want to know what your brain can do." Inuyasha told Miroku.

Just then there was a knock on Inuyasha's door. "Prince Inuyasha, you must come out here at once; Queen Izayoi has fallen ill again, and she wishes to speak with you." One of the servants of Hell told Inuyasha.

'No, she just told me that she was feeling better.' "I'm coming right away. Miroku, just don't stand there! Let's go." Inuyasha yelled to Miroku. 'I'm coming, mother.'

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed into the royal bedroom and found Inuyasha's mother lying in bed, with sweat soaking her entire forehead and body. "King Inutaisho, we came here as fast as we could. Is Queen Izayoi okay?" Miroku asked the king.

"She was fine a couple of minutes ago, but I cannot figure out what could cause the sudden fever." Inutaisho answered Miroku. Inuyasha quickly rushed over to his mother.

"Mother, what happen? You were fine when I came to see you." Inuyasha kneeled down next to her bed and took her hand. They were deathly cold. "Mother, you don't need to worry. I will find someone or something to heal you back to health. I count on it."

"Inuyasha, my good son." Izayoi said, she was breathing heavily. "It seems my time is coming. I wanted to see you get married and have children, but it seems I can't." Tears began forming in her violet orbs.

"No, it's not time for you to leave. Just stay a little longer so I can find you some medicine to make you better." Inuyasha held her hand tighter, the one person he cared the most was slipping away from him. "Please, just stay a little longer."

Izayoi nodded, promising that she'll stay a little longer just from him. "Come on, Inuyasha. You wanted to look for medicine; this is the perfect time to start." Miroku said walking up to Inuyasha. "Don't worry, Queen Izayoi. Inuyasha and I are leaving right now."

Inuyasha and Miroku left the room and headed towards their rooms to begin packing. "You ready, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they flew towards the boundaries of Hell and the mortal world.

"Do you even know where to start looking? And these humans are starting to look at us weird." Miroku said noticing people looking at them as if they were crazy."

"Shit, no wonder! We didn't hide our wings." Inuyasha told Miroku as he chanted a dark spell to make their wings disappear. "That's better, now we actually look normal. And yes, I know the perfect place to find someone that is willing to help us."

"And who might that be, Inuyasha? We don't even know anyone around here." Miroku asked Inuyasha as he followed him into a dark alley.

"Kagome. She's an angel, which means she must have healing powers." Inuyasha explained to Miroku. When he was done explaining to him, he chanted another spell to bring back his wings so they can fly to the Heavens.

"How do you know she will help us? You just attacked her home." Miroku told Inuyasha, but only to find out that Inuyasha had left him. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *


End file.
